Edwards Lust
by Distantangst
Summary: Lost in the middle of the woods, Edward must realize the nature of his physical attraction to Bella.
1. Chapter 1

The two of them giggled as they watched the clouds pass. Who could have imagined that two friends could spend the entire afternoon laying on their back enjoying the day go by?

He looked at her and saw the sparkle in her eye and he knew this was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. In an instant, he saw their entire lives and for the first time in his life, he was content.

She watched him look at her and his smile melted her reservations. Nothing in this realm could ruin this moment. Even as their friend recklessly chased insects into the woods, there was a very intimate moment brewing. Even though he had never said it, she knew he wanted her in a way that would redefine their "friendship".

All at once, the serene moment they had both been silently enjoying was shattered. A scream rang out from the distant woods.

It was a shrill scream, one that could only come from a cornered animal in its final moments from death. At once they all knew they needed to find and help this poor defenseless creature.

The plan was to split up and cover more ground as individuals, but there was something that didn't sit right with her. Call it women's intuition but she had a feeling something wasn't right. Her area to cover was to the east and she moved quickly to find this problem and get back to more friendly grounds.

As soon as she moved into the forest she knew something was amiss. She slowed her pace, not to quiet her movement but to improve her ability to hear any possible threats. She moved with the grace of water, with the gentle strides of the wind. She moved deliberately so that she would be able to monitor all aspects of the woods.

She remembered her training, become one with your environment. Each step was a thought out decisive step. Nothing went un-noticed.

And then there was a noise.

When she first heard the sound, it was familiar. Not familiar in the sense that she'd heard that exact sound, but it was the sound something familiar had made. She had heard that noise before and it was from something she knew.

She ran, pursued by a threat she didn't want to see. As she ran through the woods, the trees fought against her, pulling at her body as she tried to run. Overhead, she could hear him. He was moving quickly as if he was the wind itself quickly moving from tree to tree.

An exposed root would prove to be her worst enemy or her seductress. Either way it was a cruel trick that would put her in a position that would change her life forever.

She could hear his voice, it was cruel, vicious and mean, but hurting. Something in the way he growled expressed a type of pain that only someone that had had lived for hundreds of years could make. It called to her in a primal way, one that could only be said in the language of the ancients.

She composed and pulled herself from the ground with the intention of running. She willed her feet to take her from this place. Any place, any place that was not here. He was close and she could sense him.

She cleared the strange fog from her head and commanded her legs to move. Like a cornered animal she ran. He was closer than he'd ever been before but that did not stop her from running. She knew that her evasion was the protection that the most sacred of gifts could receive.

But she could not keep her footing. The vines were too thick, and the underbrush was too devious. She ran, but the damned forest was against her. Still her resolve was untouched. She knew to survive was to run. And then the partially hidden log tripped her.

She was dazed but her wits were still there. She knew she was in a bad position but movement was her strength. If she could keep moving he could not catch her.

"I must get on my feet." She willed herself. 'TRY!' her mind screamed

As she scrambled to her feet, he was on her.

Paralyzed there was nothing she could do. She had watched a dozen stories in which the girl was trapped in this situation, but there was no real way out. Her fear consumed her in a way that she didn't know possible, but her predicament was very real. She wanted to claw, scratch, punch but her arms would not cooperate. She even tried screaming but her attacker was undaunted. His strength was more than a match for her resolve.

He pushed her against the tree with a passion reserved for men who had not been with a woman in a fortnight. Her arms were pinned above her head, and she was powerless. She fought him with all her strength but he was just too strong. He pressed his body against hers, with pressure against her hips. She struggled but it was no match. He looked deep into her eyes as a smile crept upon his face.

As her mouth said "no", she felt her body say yes. And she knew all women say yes to Cuban B.

Now this is a story all about how

My life got flipped turned upside down

And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there

I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-Air

In West Philadelphia born and raised

On the playground is where I spent most of my days

Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool

And all shootin' some b-ball outside of the school

When a couple of guys who were up to no good

Started makin' trouble in my neighborhood

I got in one little fight and my mom got scared

And said you're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air

I begged and pleaded with her day after day

But she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way

She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket

I put my walkman on and said I might as well kick it

First class yo this is bad

Drinkin' orange juice out of a champagne glass

Is this what the people of Bel-Air live like

Hmmm this might be all right

But wait I hear they're prissy, bourgeois and all that

Is this the type of place that they should send this cool cat

I don't think so I'll see when I get there

I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel-Air

Well uh the plane landed and when I came out

There was a dude looked like a cop standin' there with my name out

I ain't tryin' to get arrested yet I just got here

I sprang with the quickness like lightening disappeared

I whistled for a cab and when it came near

The license plate said "Fresh", and had dice in the mirror

If anything I could say that this cab was rare

But I thought nah forget it, yo home to Bel-Air!

I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8

And I yelled to the cabbie, "Yo Holmes, smell ya later!"

Looked at my kingdom I was finally there

To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel-Air


	2. Exhausted

Exhausted, drained, and satisfied the couple collapsed against each other. As the world continued to turn around them time stood still. Her heart beat so loudly against his chest it was as if his heart still worked. It was a moment in time that could never be recreated.

She stared deeply into his ever-changing golden eyes and whispered, "I don't think I've ever been happier".

"My heart may be forever stopped, but my soul will always belong to you. But, this cannot happen again."

It was as if her world had been ripped apart. To see this man that had satisfied her every desire suddenly pull away was almost more than she could bear. Almost.

"No!" she cried, "we belong together! I love you with every fiber of my being! The thought of living without you is more than I can take." She collapsed into his arms in a violent sob.

"Please don't make this harder on me. You know that our love can't exist in this world. As much as I desperately need you our families would never accept us."

Her tears cascaded down her cheeks, her vision blurred by heartbreak. She accidently let one go. He looked at her quizzically, but decided to let it go because, hey, he did just break her heart and that kind of stuff happens. Its biology and we all do it so just let it go. If he brought it up now I guess it would just make it more awkward it already is, so he decided to err on the side of caution. Again let it go.

Ok, so it's pretty gross that she pulled that and the smell was awful. What the hell did she eat? Cabbage? Cabbage and Indian food? It's just really getting bad. He tried like hell to ignore it, but the smell was just stuck in the air. It was sort of a muggy day so that didn't help. Christ, can we get a little breeze?

But it was the kind of smell that wouldn't go away with a breeze. This was a kind of smell that just attacks your nose. Just gets in there and stuck in your throat. He was doing his best to ignore it but c'mon. Someone needs to say something. Whatever caused this smell needs to be addressed. Sure he's dumping her but when she gets a new boyfriend he's not going to want to deal with this. Damn, I'm pretty sure they'll both need to burn the clothes they were wearing. This smell is not coming out. But enough about this, you're not reading this story to hear about human biology.

As the air cleared she pleaded with him "Please what you have is what I need!" His sex was like a drug that she could not quit. She had become an addict and needed him on a level that could not be described. It felt so good, it was as if her body had been covered in a cloud and every nerve exploded with pleasure.

"Wait" he whispered, "I need to tell you something"

We're no strangers to love you know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of you wouldn't get this from any other guy. I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling gotta make you understand. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.

We've know each other for so long

Your heart's been aching

But you're too shy to say it

Inside we both know what's been going on

We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling

Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Give you up, give you up

Give you up, give you up

Never gonna give,

Never gonna give, give you up

Never gonna give,

Never gonna give, give you up

We've know each other for so long

Your heart's been aching

But you're too shy to say it

Inside we both know what's been going on

We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you


End file.
